


Unholy Trinity

by LunaLeen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, RIP maes hughes, this is more like Roy's internal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Them being together was as if Maes was in bed with them too.





	Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've always wanted to write about these two after Maes death. 
> 
> I have no beta, English is not my mother tongue and I wrote this while working so my excuses for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy

How Terrible It Is To Love Something That Death Can Touch. 

* * *

He woke up due to the sunlight coming through a window and found himself laying in bed, on a bedroom that wasn't his. A pair of legs were tangled around him. It wasn't an unusual scenario really, if it were not for the fact that he was on his best friend's bed.

The memories from the previous night hit him as if someone had punched him in the gut, Gracia was the one sleeping next to him. He had slept with his best friend's _widow_.

Maes death anniversary, a dinner invitation, wine, pictures, her tears, his tears, a hug that became more than a hug.

She was, thankfully still asleep. She had cried a lot the whole night, even with her eyes closed he could see that they were a little bit swollen, her nose was red, her hair a mess, but she was beautiful and broken, only her could understand what it was like having a piece of you taken away.

He knew that she didn't really want him. All the kisses, her soft touches, her moans, they were meant for _someone else_. She only wanted him because it was the closest thing to Maes. And he didn't mind that at all, because she was the closest thing to him also.

In a twisted kind of way, them being together was as if he was in bed with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and reviews are appreciated


End file.
